<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overslept by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462359">Overslept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick has never overslept in his life as royal steward.</p><p>Until today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer, Miranda of Enchancia/Roland II of Enchancia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overslept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The king and queen always enjoyed going on a walk through one of the gardens after lunch. The day had been especially warm and bright, encouraging the two to take a longer walk than was usual. They walked holding each other’s hand, finding comfort from the physical connection between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miranda glanced over at a small collection of trees. She perked up when she noticed something under one of the trees and she giggled, stopping when she realized what it was. “Rollie! Look!” she softly said, pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Roland followed where his wife pointed and he blinked. “Is that..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is!” The pair laughed, making their way over as carefully as possible to avoid disturbing the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick was fast asleep with his back up against a tree. A blanket and basket showed that the steward had decided to enjoy a light lunch outside. The warmth and comfort however had gotten the better of him, dragging him down to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part that made this amusing was that he had been having lunch with Cedric. The sorcerer had taken off his robe, dressed in his vest and shirt with the yellow bow. He was also fast asleep on his back, lying sideways with his head resting in Baileywick’s lap for a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at them,” Miranda whispered with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric slept with one hand resting on his chest, the bracelet Baileywick had given to him glittering in the sunlight. There were signs that the steward had been running his fingers through his hair before falling asleep, his hand still on his brow. His other hand rested on Cedric’s arm, the steward’s black ring standing out against the other’s green and purple clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think we should do?” Roland whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miranda considered a moment before an idea came to her. She placed a finger to her lips before stepping closer. She started to clean up the plates and cups that had been abandoned, putting them back into the basket before picking it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king smiled in understanding. He took the blanket and shook it out to clear away any crumbs left behind. He then folded it, setting it down beside Baileywick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Royal couple took the basket inside to have its contents cleaned up. The blanket was left with the sleeping sorcerer and steward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure no one goes out there and disturbs them,” Roland whispered. “It would be a sin to wake them up looking like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look very sweet,” Miranda agreed with a smile. “We’ll let them nap as long as they need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick and Cedric did not come inside until it was nearly time for supper. The pair came running into the dining room in a panic, Cedric’s robe hanging off of his shoulder. He skidded on his heels and yelped when he hit the ground face first. Baileywick was a little better at keeping himself together and he just barely managed not to trip over the downed sorcerer, catching his glasses when they fell off of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty! We apologize! We uh…” Baileywick bent down to help Cedric up as he apologized, brushing him off with a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault!” Cedric blurted, unable to break old habits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland laughed, shaking his head. “It’s fine! We saw you two earlier in the garden,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire, why did you not wake us if..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it was sweet. You’re allowed to have days where you let yourself relax, Baileywick. Spending time with Cedric seems to do that perfectly for you,” Miranda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair turned bright red in a blush and Cedric mumbled something under his breath as he finally took the time to properly put his robe on. Baileywick could only turn his head and cough, focused on keeping his expression neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see the castle didn’t burn down because you took a long nap,” Roland assured them. “Come, dinner should be ready and you two look like you could use a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick and Cedric shared a look but finally allowed themselves to relax, accepting their king’s offer with embarrassed laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>